


Of Photographs, Sleepyheads and Wounded Hearts

by JBlinger



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBlinger/pseuds/JBlinger
Summary: Hyungwon is a Software major who loves sleeping and when he meets Minhyuk, a loud and talkative Art student who doesn't stop talking, he doesn't have the heart to shut him up.And maybe, just maybe, that's the best decision of his life.





	Of Photographs, Sleepyheads and Wounded Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amnesiaL1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiaL1996/gifts).



> If you find mistakes I'm sorry, I'm not a native english speaker and I tried my best! Enjoy this fluff-filled thing, I hope you like it.

Hyungwon hated morning classes. Well, he hated mornings in general, but he hated those even more when he had to get up from his bed and get ready (that’s what he called it anyway. According to his mother, all he did was wash his face in order to look at least close to presentable). What he hated the most, though, were free periods during the day followed by a lesson. That was his worst nightmare, because that meant he had to stay inside the campus and suffer instead of going back home to his beloved bed.  
Free periods though helped him find out that he was able to fall asleep literally everywhere –be it the desk in an empty classroom, or the much larger tables in the library, even a bench outside sometimes. He napped through his free periods and hoped he would wake up in time for his lesson. He was usually lucky.  
That was what he was doing that day. He was sitting in the library, oddly alone, and had his arms carelessly thrown over the table for his head to rest there. He was peacefully slipping between consciousness and sleep, savouring the almost perfect silence, and that’s when he felt it. Someone was tapping on his shoulder gently, but that was enough to wake him up from his state and he was ready to commit bloody murder. He opened his eyes, looking for the poor guy who didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into, and was ready to hit him and order him to leave him alone, when his eyes finally met him and –oh God, was he still dreaming? The guy looked like some sort of fairy, blond bangs falling messily on his forehead, gentle eyes and a soft smile to complete that awfully perfect face. "What the fuck", Hyungwon thought. "Is it even legal to look this pretty in college?" One more second and Hyungwon knew he wasn’t going to snap at the boy. Damn that pretty face.  
«What?» was all he managed to say, trying to sound threatening but failing miserably.  
«Um, sorry to wake you, it’s just..can I sit here? Every table except yours is full.»  
«Fine, whatever..as long as you keep quiet.»  
The guy gave him a full toothy smile (seriously, this kid was probably the only one in campus who still smiled that wide) and sat right next to him. Hyungwon had a second to process a camera around his neck.  
«Art major?» he asked before he could stop himself. The fairy grinned at him.  
«Yes! Well not really art, Visual Design, but I really like photography so I carry a camera wherever I go, you never know when the perfect picture can come! You? What are you majoring in? Apart from sleeping I mean!»  
Okay, that fairy talked too much and was extremely bold. Hyungwon decided he was going to face one problem at a time.  
«I’m a Software major, and didn’t I ask you to keep it down? You seem far too loud for someone who just woke up.» he mumbled grumpily, but as he imagined, his complaints went straight to the void as the guy started rambling again about whatever- Hyungwon was still deciding if he was worth listening to so he rested his head on his arms again as the guy went on and on about university, and their majors, and then he began talking about his family and seriously, what was this guy up to? Moreover, why did he think Hyungwon cared about his life? He was ready to ask him that, but one look at his happy expression and he had a second thought. He was mean, but not that mean.  
Suddenly it was silent again, and Hyungwon looked up at the boy again, who was returning his look with an amused face.  
«I asked you a question, sleepyhead.»  
«Sorry, can you repeat it for me?»  
«Do you have siblings?»  
«Yes, two. I’m the youngest.»  
«Really? Oh my God! I’ve always wanted to be the youngest but naturally I was the middle one! It must feel nice, you have everyone’s attention and everyone babies you and yes it must be amazing!»  
«Not really.»  
«What? Why?»  
«It’s true that everyone babies you. To the point that they never take you seriously or pay actual attention and when you try to be mature they just laugh and call you their “baby”.»  
«You think you’re alone, sleepyhead? Siblings or parents taking you seriously, does that even exist?» the guy was laughing, but Hyungwon noticed something different and understood that somehow, that whole topic bothered him.  
After that, the fairy somehow kept silent. "Definitely something bothers him about that topic". But he didn’t push it, after all he was only a stranger and whatever problem he had it was none of Hyungwon’s business.  
He must have dozed off again, because when he opened his eyes again, fairy boy was gone. He tried to recall his features in his mind, almost smiling when he remembered those messy bangs that somehow made him look even more ethereal. "Maybe I seriously only dreamt about him".

The second time he saw fairy boy though he couldn’t convince himself that it was a dream. Simply because he was awake and walking in the Art section (exactly the one where fairy boy claimed he studied) looking for the room he was supposed to find in less than five minutes. He had an appointment with a Multimedia major who had hung a notice in the bulletin board –he was looking for a model for a project and Hyungwon had taken that opportunity immediately. After all, he was always told he was handsome and he could use the money.  
Sadly though, the guy had assumed he knew the Art section and settled a meeting in a classroom apparently impossible to find. After the millionth sigh in one minute Hyungwon decided he needed help, and spotted a blond guy who was taking a few books from his locker. He approached him and tapped on his shoulder, and when he turned Hyungwon almost choked. Fairy boy was looking at him. "So it wasn’t a dream", Hyungwon stupidly thought. Fairy boy broke into one of his toothy smiles.  
«Sleepyhead! What are you doing here? Aren’t you a bit far from the Informatics building?»  
"I really need to do something about this damn nickname".  
«I am exactly where I need to be…can you help me find room 103?» Fairy boy’s eyes widened.  
«So you’re the model Kihyun was ranting about! Well, I see why, you’re handsome after all! Follow me, sleepyhead!»  
Hyungwon discovered he was wandering on the wrong side of the building the whole time. He followed fairy boy silently, only half listening to the other’s random flow of words (again, he found out he didn’t have the heart to tell him to shut up). Fortunately for his right ear they found Room 103 rather quickly though, and fairy boy opened the door without knocking, revealing a room way too bright for his liking. He closed his eyes on reflex and heard fairy boy’s angelic laugh on his right.  
Wait. Angelic?!  
«Shouldn’t you be used the brightness of the screens, mister Software major?»  
«Wait, how the hell do you know my model?» a foreign voice asked. That had to be Kihyun. He listened to their conversation as his eyes slowly got accustomed to the lights.  
«I met him like a week ago? He was sleeping on the library!»  
«Poor guy, you must have talked his ear off.»  
«Yah, respect me! I’m older than you!»  
«By 19 days. And, you are still one year behind me in university.»  
«What? How on Earth is that relevant? You think instruction makes you superior? What about your boyfriend then? He didn’t even make it to college!»  
«Leave my boyfriend alone, scumbag! As I told you like a thousand times already, he didn’t want to apply.»  
At this point, Hyungwon was completely lost. He kept glancing from fairy boy to Kihyun with a puzzled look on his face, and fairy boy noticed.  
«Sorry, sleepyhead, I understand your confusion. Kihyun is dating Hyunwoo, the guy who works at that bar near the entrance of the campus. You know? Tall, all muscles, weird smile?» he dodged skilfully a slap from Kihyun, still grinning.  
«No, I wasn’t really interested in that- I mean» he looked at Kihyun «congrats? Anyway I’m confused because I thought you were my age, but you apparently aren’t?»  
«No, sleepyhead, I’m not. I’m just one year behind.» again that weird smile Hyungwon noticed on their first encounter. As if something was bothering him, but he was trying not to show it.  
Hyungwon opened his mouth again to say something, but fairy boy was quicker.  
«Good, the boy is safe here Kihyun, so I’m going to go. Bye sleepyhead!»  
«Wait!» Hyungwon grabbed his wrist, stopping him. «Could you…tell me your name?»  
«Only if you tell me yours, sleepyhead.»  
«Hyungwon»  
Fairy boy smiled. «Minhyuk.»  
And just like that, he was gone. Hyungwon had barely the time to process and finally associate fairy boy’s face with an actual name when a chuckle interrupted him. Kihyun was looking at him, smirking, and somehow he seemed mischievous. He didn’t say anything about it, instead looking down and starting to set his camera. Hyungwon knew it was time to begin.  
It wasn’t the first time he’d done something like that, modelling for an art student. Kihyun was different though, he was so serious and almost professional. Hyungwon noticed that his lips formed a light pout when he was concentrated, making his features look slightly less serious than they normally were. He seemed to have quite a good relationship with fairy boy -Minhyuk, he had to remember that- and he suddenly wanted to ask him a lot of questions about the boy, but he didn’t dare to. He somehow looked like that type of guy who thought things through too much and Hyungwon didn’t want any of that, he was just curious. So he kept silent, just doing what he was told to do through the whole photo shoot.  
When it ended, Kihyun seemed really satisfied with the results. He paid him and Hyungwon thanked him with a full bow before gathering his things and get ready to leave, but Kihyun called his name again so he stopped, looking at him expectantly.  
«He’s deeper than he shows he is, you know?»  
«Sorry?»  
«I’m talking about Minhyuk.»  
«Oh, yes..well…I kind of..already figured that out I think.» he answered, a bit confused.  
Kihyun smiled at him. «Of course you did.» 

 

The third time he saw Minhyuk, he didn’t look even half as happy and lively as he did the previous times. He was standing outside the building, barely protected by the covered walkway as the rainstorm of the year went on mercilessly, as it had been the whole day. Minhyuk had his head covered by the hood of his coat, his hands tucked inside his pockets and his eyes were staring into the empty space in front of him. He didn’t make any move, as if he was frozen. Hyungwon had met him exactly twice and could already tell that wasn’t like him at all. He sighed, putting on his hood too as he approached him.  
«Hey, Minhyuk.» the voice must have startled him because he flinched a little, but was quick to compose his expression in a poor attempt of a smile that didn’t even reach his eyes. Something was wrong.  
«Hyungwon…»  
«Wow, I thought you’d be happy to see me.»  
«Um..» Something was definitely wrong.  
«Are you okay?» He didn’t have time to think about why did he possibly care so much, but he somehow did.  
Minhyuk didn’t answer right away. He looked like he wanted to say something (probably brushing the question off) but he was biting his lower lip, his eyes a bit unfocused as if he was concentrated. Hyungwon stared at him confused for a few seconds, trying to understand his reaction. And then, suddenly, Minhyuk was crying. The younger panicked. What was he supposed to do? Hug him, tell him it was alright? Offer a tissue? Place a comforting hand on his back and wait? He wasn’t that good at comforting people, so he acted on instinct instead.  
«Come with me, let’s go to my house.» he blurted out, grabbing his arm gently. Minhyuk’s eyes widened.  
«B-but why? Don’t you have lessons?»  
Hyungwon shrugged. «Not for today, and you’re not in the right mood to stay here, so c’mon.» he kept the grip on his arm and took a step towards the rain.  
«I think we should run.»  
Minhyuk half smiled, drying his tears with his free hand. «Lead the way, sleepyhead.»  
So both boys started running in the rain, risking a thousand slips and ending up run over by a car, sprinting faster and faster towards Hyungwon’s house.  
And he still had a whole afternoon of lessons, but Minhyuk didn’t need to know that. 

Turns out, Minhyuk was a great runner and had a rather sweet tooth. There he was, sitting calmly and drinking the hot chocolate Hyungwon had offered him…but silent, too silent. As much as he cherished silence Hyungwon was starting to get uncomfortable. And then, as if he had sensed it, Minhyuk spoke.  
«Do you live here alone?»  
«No. My brother lives with me, but he’s off to Japan for a week. Business stuff, I think.»  
«Isn’t it too silent here alone?»  
«Neither me or my brother are on the talkative side, so it’s silent even when he’s here…»  
Minhyuk nodded, looking down again. Hyungwon couldn’t stand it anymore.  
«Spill.»  
«Uh?»  
«I said, spill. Something’s bothering you.»  
«Does it matter?»  
«Well, you’re not okay so it does matter, Minhyuk…doesn’t it?»  
«Honestly..I don’t know. I guess it doesn’t, nobody really listens to me anyway.» there was so much sadness in the way he said it, so much resignation that Hyungwon could feel his heart clenching.  
«I do.» he blurted out, and again his brain-to-mouth filter needed a quick check. Minhyuk looked up at him, almost hopeful, and Hyungwon sighed.  
«Your name is Minhyuk. You’re an Art student, but not exactly Art, Visual Design. You love photography and you carry a camera wherever you go, because you think you can’t know when the perfect picture shows up. You think our majors are quite similar, only you design real stuff and I’m in charge of the virtual part. You thought you were going to study Economy but changed your mind. You have one older brother and a younger sisters, that makes you the middle child and you don’t like it, you’d love to be the little one because you think you’d get more attention. Something about this whole attention and middle child thing really bothers you, but you didn’t say anything so I could only guess by the way your eyes looked. You…think I’m handsome, or so you said on our second encounter. You also said you had quite an interesting week because your professor came to a lessons with his clothes all messed up and it’s weird for such an elegant professor, you said…so you and your classmates started making theories and somehow what began with a single hook up ended up to be an unlikely theory that includes aliens, conspiracies and the FBI- in this order. Then, what else…you think Kihyun should show you respect and that his boyfriend is tall and has a weird smile. And…I think it’s all.»  
Minhyuk kept looking at him, this time surprised. He opened his mouth once, twice, without making any sound. Hyungwon was starting to wonder what was so surprising when Minhyuk spoke.  
«You..remembered every damn thing I told you since we met.»  
«Y-yeah? Uh, we met only twice, it wasn’t that hard…»  
«You were listening..»  
«Of course I was.»  
And the boy was crying again. He let go of his mug and hid his face in his hands, and Hyungwon could tell it wasn’t because he remembered, but because someone else somehow didn’t. He got closer, placing an awkward hand on his head to try and calm him down, and he couldn’t help but think his hair felt as soft as it looked. They stayed like that until Minhyuk’s sobs calmed down and he raised his head again, his eyes looking all swollen and red. Hyungwon smiled softly, unable to tear his hand off his hair.  
«I…sorry I just…»  
«It’s okay.»  
«You know when you feel like you’re going to explode and…and you know you can’t keep it to yourself any longer and you feel perfectly okay with talking to a stranger about it?»  
«Wait…if I’m going to be your counsellor for the next hour I need a softer surface to lay on. Come to the couch.»  
They settled on sitting next to each other, and then Minhyuk started to talk. His eyes watered again every now and then but he kept going, and the more he went on the more Hyungwon was disgusted.  
Long story short, being the middle child was literally as bad as it could be for Minhyuk. Since he was a toddler he was compared to his older brother- whatever Minhyuk did, his brother had done it better at the time. When his sister came he was basically always left alone, his parents’ attentions were all for the little girl and his brother thought he was annoying and too little to play with him. He grew up like that, with neglect and sadness devouring him since he was a child. He developed anxiety in his early teenage years, due to always being compared to something or someone better than him, and no matter how hard he tried, it was never enough. His parents refused to recognise his disorder- it was stupid, and he needed to get his shit sorted out. So Minhyuk had stopped trying. He barely talked with his parents anymore, especially after he had decided to take Visual Design instead of following his brother in Economy. They refused to pay for it so that was why he entered a year later, he found a job and saved everything for his college. And that morning Minhyuk was in his room as always, studying and repeating out loud something for his next test, when his father stormed into his room and yelled at him to shut up, along with a flow of insults and mean things Hyungwon refused to acknowledge.  
«And…I escaped and went to the campus before he…hit me or something. I had to go home when you found me, but I clearly didn’t want to.» Minhyuk finished, sighing. Hyungwon was shocked, sad, in disbelief. He didn’t even know how to comfort him.  
«So…your talkative and happy self is just..a mask?»  
«No, the talkative is me. About happiness…well, it’s not like I’m sad.. I’m used to it, you know? So it doesn’t really get to me anymore…»  
«Did he ever hit you, though?»  
«Uh? Oh, is it about what I said about his morning? No. He never laid a finger on me, or my siblings. They’re not that kind of parents. I guess…I didn’t come out the way they wanted..too feminine, too common, nothing special.»  
«You are special.» "Goddammit. Brain.To.Mouth.Filter.".  
Minhyuk smiled, but it was a sad smile. «You know, Hyungwon…you show me you listened to me the previous times, you offer me a hot chocolate, and now you tell me I’m special. If you keep going I might develop a crush for you.»  
Hyungwon couldn’t help himself. «Would it be so bad?»  
«No.» Minhyuk eyes seemed to sparkle again, even if only for a second. «It wouldn’t be bad at all.»

 

The fourth time Hyungwon sees Minhyuk it’s not a coincidence. Nor is the fifth, and the sixth, and so on.  
Minhyuk had taken the habit of dropping by at the library whenever he knew Hyungwon was there. If Hyungwon was awake, they usually talked (or rather whispered) about whatever crossed Minhyuk’s mind that day. If Hyungwon was sleeping, Minhyuk simply sat next to him and tucked his sweatshirt under his head, so he wouldn’t suffer from neck pains later. Then he waited for Hyungwon to wake up listening to music or studying or drawing. Sometimes Hyungwon faked sleep only to stare at the peaceful expression Minhyuk had, and if that made him creepy then sue him.  
In the end, he was the one developing a crush for the blond boy.

They started to see each other even outside college. One evening they agreed on going out with Kihyun and his boyfriend to go to the cinema, and Hyungwon had to force himself into believing it wasn’t a double date, just an evening out with friends. Minhyuk gave him a hard time with that though. For one thing, he kept tugging at his arm while they were walking, never really leaving his side if not to tease Kihyun about his height (he was hit right after, so he crawled to Hyungwon again, whining about best friends being mean). They shared the same popcorn bowl (exactly as Hyunwoo and Kihyun did) and since Kihyun chose a scary movie Minhyuk whined every now and then. At some point he tugged at Hyungwon’s sleeve to catch his attention.  
«Can you hold my hand?» he asked, blinking innocently. For some reason, Hyungwon didn’t think he was innocent at all. «I’m scared..»  
Hyungwon shook his head smiling lightly and took his hand, thankful that the darkness of the cinema hid his violent blush. Their hands fit almost perfectly, and the younger could feel his heart beat faster when Minhyuk intertwined their fingers. Neither of them said anything about it, and they just kept holding hands as if it was nothing. As if they did it all the time.  
Hyungwon walked Minhyuk home after the movie. He laughed at him being skittish after the movie, but other than that it was a silent walk. Embarrassed maybe? The taller couldn’t tell.  
«We’re here» Minhyuk said after some walking, sounding as if he didn’t want to go home at all. Hyungwon looked at him. The lampposts around them made his blond hair and soft features look even more ethereal than they usually looked.  
«You’re beautiful» he whispered, almost afraid of ruining the moment just by talking. He saw Minhyuk blushing. Could he get more adorable than that?  
«Do you really think so?» Yep, he could.  
Instead of answering Hyungwon leaned in, and before he knew it they were kissing. It was slow, and pretty much cliché. Minhyuk had his arms wrapped around Hyungwon’s torso and the latter was caressing his cheeks lightly as if he was afraid of breaking him. When they parted, Minhyuk was grinning like an idiot and Hyungwon was sure he looked just as stupid as him.  
«I didn’t know you were the type who kisses on their first date, mister Chae.»  
«Wait..this was a date?» Minhyuk looked at him in disbelief.  
«Seriously, I invite you to go out with me and another couple and you don’t understand it’s a date?»  
«How was I supposed to know if you didn’t tell me?»  
«What, did you think I invited you so we could third wheel together?»  
«Well..yes?»  
Minhyuk laughed. Hard, so loud that it soon got to Hyungwon too and they stood there laughing for a good two minutes.  
«Alright then» Hyungwon said once they had calmed down «I’m asking you on a date, Lee Minhyuk. How about…a dinner? At an affordable place though, I’m broke.»  
«And I agree to the date, Chae Hyungwon. To be honest, I’d be happy sharing even McDonald’s fries with you so don’t worry about the price.» Hyungwon smiled, leaning in for one last kiss.  
«I’ll see you tomorrow at the library?» the blond nodded, fiddling with his keys to hide his (quite obvious) blush. Hyungwon managed to steal one more kiss before Minhyuk entered his house.

 

Apparently, Minhyuk had never been on a date before those he had with Hyungwon. He claimed he had had his first kiss, but no dates or serious boyfriend ever. Well, before Hyungwon anyway.  
The latter found out he didn’t like silence that much anymore, because that meant Minhyuk wasn’t around. As cheesy as it was, they were on that phase where they couldn’t stay away from each other. When they did, it was because of lessons or last minute tests. Hyungwon’s brother made fun of him whenever he caught him smiling at his phone…which was quite often, since Minhyuk had the weird habit of texting exactly the way he talked- nonstop and with random facts, whatever crossed his mind. Hyungwon found it weird but he somehow loved it and looked forward to it.  
Sometimes, Minhyuk was down. He showed it by being awfully quiet and cuddlier than usual and whenever it happened Hyungwon didn’t ask anything, didn’t push it. He simply cuddled him more and placed random kisses wherever he could reach.

 

«Why are you with me?» Minhyuk once asked him out of the blue, in the middle of one of their studying sessions. They were sprawled on Hyungwon’s bed, Hyungwon laying on his side with his book placed beside him, and Minhyuk was on his belly, drawing some new ideas for a project.  
«What do you mean?»  
«Why are you with me?»  
«Minhyuk…»  
«I’m sorry..»  
«No, don’t be sorry. You don’t have to be sorry for anything you think or feel, even if it’s bad.» He closed his book and reached to caress his hand, knowing that tender touches were the best thing he could do to comfort him. «You need to listen to me, okay? I’m with you because you..well, you are you, simple as that..with your weird habits and your nonstop talking and all the weird emojis you use that I still need to understand, and even your camera you take everywhere, even all the candids you take of me…don’t make that face, you think I hadn’t noticed? I…I’m with you cause I love you, Minhyuk, don’t forget that okay?»  
The smile Minhyuk gave him was worth every word he said.  
«Wonnie» the blond said after a while «you remember the day of the storm? When I came here for the first time and cried my eyes out?»  
«How could I forget it? Anyway yes, what about it?»  
«You lied to me.»  
«Sorry?»  
«I said» Minhyuk smiled «you lied to me.»  
«How so?»  
«You told me you didn’t have lessons…but you had the afternoon packed. I checked the registers like two days later.»  
Hyungwon blushed. «You little stalker!»  
«Not a stalker! You though, why did you lie?»  
«Because you looked like a lost puppy and you were crying and I couldn’t leave you like that.»  
«In other words, the stalker are you.» Hyungwon hit his arm lightly, making Minhyuk laugh his heart out. "Finally a laugh".  
They ended up watching a movie in a mess of tangled limbs instead of studying, and ended up falling asleep soon after that. Minhyuk woke up at some point to turn off the lights and then cuddled back on Hyungwon’s chest, smiling to himself as he felt his boyfriend’s protective arms tightening the grip on his hips.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon graduated together. Hyungwon was offered a job right after that, and he of course accepted. Minhyuk had to wait a little more, but got the job he wanted. They moved in together barely a month after that, in a nice house near to Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s (Kihyun had fake protested for a whole week, but they both could tell he was happy for them).  
Minhyuk slowly got better with his anxiety, and Hyungwon was there with him through it all.

Epilogue

«Appa! Appa, look here appa!» Minhyuk smiled cheerfully and bended over towards the little boy who was proudly holding out a piece of paper. Hyungwon watched silently from his seat, staying still to let his daughter sleep in peace.  
«You did this all alone, Daejungie?»  
«Yes! This is me and this little here is Hwayoungie, I drew her sleeping because she likes sleeping!» both men laughed at that, confusing the little boy. Had he said something funny?  
Minhyuk kissed his son’s forehead. «You’re adorable, Jungie. And this drawing is beautiful, why don’t we hang it on the fridge?» of course the boy agreed happily.  
Their fridge was full of drawings or photographs, all showing two laughing kids and sometimes Hyungwon and Minhyuk too.  
Hyungwon stood up to put Hwayoung in her little bed, away from Daejung’s loud voice. Those kids were so similar to them that someone could easily think they were biological, even if they were both adopted.  
When he came back to the kitchen, both Minhyuk and Daejung were busy finding a free space for the new drawing. Hyungwon laughed and watched as they rearranged the drawings. In the end they settled on just hanging it above one of the old ones, and before he knew it, both his husband and his son were crushing him in an unexpected hug, laughing as if they had it all planned. Hyungwon laughed along with them and lifted Daejung so he was sitting on the table.  
«Papa?» the boy called, making grabby hands at Hyungwon. «Why does Hwayoung sleep so much?»  
«She’s still little, honey…she needs sleep because she gets tired easily.»  
«So I was like that too?»  
«A bit more restless» Minhyuk answered, combing the boy’s hair with his fingers affectionately «Hwayoung is a lot like papa, he loves sleeping too. You know when I met him for the first time he was sleeping? With his arms folded on a table at school!»  
Daejung grinned, looking from his appa to his papa. «And then what happened? You talked and he woke up? Like Sleeping Beauty?» Hyungwon was going to argue and tell him it was a kiss what woke up Sleeping Beauty, but Minhyuk’s melodic laughter filled the room instead.  
«Something like that, baby. Then we got to know each other, and stuff…»  
«Who was in danger, appa? One of you was, right? Like in fairytales! Where a dragon tries to get on the way! Which one of you had the dragon?» Minhyuk and Hyungwon exchanged a quick look, then Hyungwon decided to answer.  
«Appa did, sweetie…but I got there in time and saved him, and the dragon can’t touch him now..he’s happy now, see?» Minhyuk gave him a toothy grin as to show him, and Daejung seemed satisfied enough with that answer. He nodded solemnly (he looked so funny trying to behave like a grown-up that Hyungwon almost laughed) and then he hugged both of them.  
«I love both of you» the boy blurted out, making his fathers smile.

«Wonnie?»  
«Mm…yes Hyuk?»  
«What you said to Jungie this afternoon…»  
«Don’t eat your food if you dropped it on the floor?»  
«No, stupid..about me and the dragon.»  
«Oh…Yes?»  
«It’s the truth. You really saved me, you know?»  
«I’d save you a thousand times...but not if you don’t let me sleep now» Minhyuk smiled, kissing his half asleep husband.  
«I love you, Sleepyhead.»  
«I love you too…Fairy Boy.»

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you actually read through this shitty thing you're awesome, I love you.  
> This was just a little one shot I wrote for my best friend's birthday, I don't even know where I found the confidence to post it. If you liked it let me now, I'd love to have feedbacks!


End file.
